<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Смерть Люси Торн by AnnyLenz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066369">Смерть Люси Торн</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyLenz/pseuds/AnnyLenz'>AnnyLenz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Magical Realism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyLenz/pseuds/AnnyLenz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Колдовское ау, где исход сражения между ассасином и тамплиером решает не клинок под ребро, а проклятие в спину.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Смерть Люси Торн</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В любой другой день Иви надела бы простое платье из коричневой шерсти и утреннего смога, чтобы незамеченной проскользнуть мимо теней, или богатое платье из индийского шелка и парчи, чтобы враги боялись её ликования; но в тот день, когда должна была умереть Люси Торн, Иви надела самое обыкновенное платье, не слишком бедное и не слишком шикарное, уложила волосы в простую прическу и еще засветло отправилась покупать цветы. Выйдя из дома в промозглый лондонский туман, она на мгновение сощурила глаза и кинула взгляд на тех, кто скрывался в глубине — достаточно долгий, чтобы они не надеялись застать её врасплох, и достаточно равнодушный, чтобы они не увидели угрозы. Когда Иви пообещала Люси, что заберет у неё Плащаницу, смерть стала следовать за ней по пятам. Тени читали книги, в которых Иви выискивала упоминание о Плащанице, тени прикасались к её кинжалам и старой трости, почерневшей от угольной пыли, тени видели, как она убивает тамплиеров, но не делали ничего — мудрой Люси Торн было неинтересно просто уничтожить дерзкую девчонку. Она хотела узнать, как выглядит самая изощренная смерть ассасинов, и занести ее в реестр смертей, чтобы приблизить себя и своих братьев к бессмертию. Они верили, что скрупулезно описанная, зарисованная и препарированная смерть на книжной полке больше не несет в себе угрозы, а значит, стоило позволить дерзкой девочке Фрай довести свой план до конца, чтобы в последнее мгновение бросить её теням, а все ее планы перенести на бумагу.</p>
<p>Смерть ассасинов выглядела так — Иви в обыкновенном платье засветло шла покупать цветы, и стук её каблуков успокаивал тени.</p>
<p>Тук-тук-тук.</p>
<p>Иви Фрай шла по рынку, и самая древняя из теней не заподозрила бы неладное. Самая древняя из теней помнила времена, когда ее отбрасывали те, кто были выше и совершеннее людей; но сейчас самая древняя из теней пряталась за спинами зеленщиков и мясников и следила, как Иви Фрай приценивалась к моркови, укладывала в корзинку связки рогоза, просила кривого Джона отложить ей свежих бараньих почек, долго выбирала между маленьким букетиком барвинок и охапкой первоцвета, трепала за щеку девчонок, которые забирались к ней в карман в поисках мелкой монетки и из озорства подкидывали ей всякий сор, солому и придорожную траву. Самая древняя из теней была мудра — она раскинулась на весь рынок и следила за каждым, кто заговаривал с Иви Фрай, но шаловливые девчонки весело копошились в пыли и кидались сором, торговка цветами, всучив Иви и первоцвет, и барвинки, переключилась на другую покупательницу, а торговцы овощами и мясом занимались своим делом, как и тысячи тысяч других торговцев, за чьими спинами пряталась самая древняя из теней.</p>
<p>Иви Фрай, купив все необходимое для исполнения смерти ассасинов, шла домой, а тени скользили за ней — неустающие, готовые клубиться вокруг до тех пор, пока хозяйка не отзовет их или не прикажет задушить девчонку.</p>
<p>Тук-тук-тук.</p>
<p>Тени стелились вокруг окон — в дом Фраев им не было хода, их задерживала рябина над дверью и соль на подоконниках; но Иви предполагала, что Люси Торн может повелевать силами, которые не остановятся перед рябиной и солью. Поэтому она не спеша разобрала покупки, положила на лед свежайшую баранью вырезку, подобрала красивый кувшин для лохматого букета из первоцветов, а все, что осталось — пару надломанных стеблей рогоза, руту из засохшего букета, помятые барвинки и сорную траву из карманов — разложила на столе и сидела над ними так долго, пока не услышала шепот, пробивающийся сквозь шум и гам Лондона. Этот шепот, казалось, шел из самих стен их дряхлого жилища, откуда-то из трухлявых досок и изъеденных временем гвоздей; но Иви знала, что тот, кто говорил с ней, был повсюду, и притворился их домом только ради развлечения.</p>
<p>Тот, кто притворился ее домом, отвел глаза теням, чтобы Иви подозвала мальчишку из бакалейной лавки, слоняющегося по улице, и пообещала ему пенни, если он отнесет наскоро перевязанный букет девочке, продающей спички при Сент-Олафе. Девочка должна была отнести его знакомому подмастерью, а тот — еще какому-нибудь постреленку, и так до тех пор, пока букет, собранный руками Иви Фрай, не превратился бы в невзрачные цветы, неловко перевязанные веревочкой. Иви не беспокоилась, доставят ли букет — ее дети лучше знали, сколько раз вещь должна перейти из рук в руки, чтобы Люси Торн не почувствовала дух врага. Она только оглядела застывшие тени, вручила букет мальчишке из бакалейной, вернулась в комнату, где были разбросаны остатки цветов, и принялась ждать.</p>
<p>Наконец, она услышала голос Люси Торн и почувствовала недовольство — ей не нравилось, что глупый слуга прервал ее магические штудии. Вслед за недовольством возник едва уловимый страх — то, что ей принесли, не было похоже на обычный букет от поклонника.</p>
<p>Все это можно было обставить куда изящнее, сказал Иви тот, кто притворился ее домом.</p>
<p>— Знаю, — ответила Иви. — Я хочу, чтобы Люси поняла, что это привет от меня.</p>
<p>Люси понимала — «девчонка Фрай», прошептала она, и губы Иви шевельнулись вместе с ее губами. Она чувствовала чужую дрожь в пальцах — Люси ненавидела примитивную, деревенскую ворожбу ассасинов, и грубый букет из невзрачных цветов был идеальным воплощением этой нелепой ворожбы.</p>
<p>— Покажи мне свои секреты! — сказала Люси тем голосом, которым обращаются к сути вещей, и не было магии, которая могла бы противостоять этому голосу; но букет Иви Фрай не хранил секретов. Он был просто растрепанной охапкой невзрачных цветов, и обращение к его сути не произвело никакого эффекта.</p>
<p>— Те, кто пришли — покажитесь! — воскликнула Люси, взмахнув руками. На правом указательном пальце она носила перстень, которым, по легенде, владел Соломон, и с помощью которого укротил семьдесят двух демонов. Если бы вместе с букетом был прислан злой дух, он был бы разоблачен и пал на колени — такова была сила этого перстня. Но Иви Фрай не прислала с букетом незваных гостей, и на призыв Люси никто не откликнулся.</p>
<p>Тот, кто притворился домом, сказал, что рано или поздно Люси разгадает загадку.</p>
<p>— Не разгадает, — ответила Иви. — Нет никакой загадки.</p>
<p>Она чувствовала страх, сомнение и азарт — Люси знала, что Иви Фрай хочет победить ее так же сильно, как она хочет победить Иви Фрай. Иви нуждалась в Плащанице; Люси нуждалась в смерти ассасинов. Могло ли быть так, что искомое лежало перед ней?</p>
<p>— Покажи мне то, что я ищу! — воскликнула Люси и добавила несколько слов на языке более древнем, чем земля под каменными тротуарами Лондона. Все, произносившееся на этом языке, становилось законом; Люси знала с десяток слов и за каждое заплатила чудовищную цену. Впрочем, она не считала, что цена за слова, способные менять мир, может быть чудовищной; но сейчас они были бессмысленны, потому что лежавший перед ней букет не был смертью ассасинов — он был мятым, некрасивым букетом из дешевых цветов.</p>
<p>Наконец, Люси перепробовала все, что только знала и умела — она шептала заклинания египетских жрецов, раскуривала над букетом лампаду с месопотамскими благовониями, чертила знаки, вызывающие тайных демонов, и взмахивала магическими жезлами — но лежавшие на столе цветы оставались всего-навсего цветами, простоватыми и несуразными. </p>
<p>Люси колебалась. Иви чувствовала призрачный запах гари, предвестие пламени — Люси думала, что правильно было бы развести огонь из рябиновых веток, кинуть в него пару горстей соли и ладана, и приказать слуге швырнуть неизвестно откуда взявшийся букет в костер. Тот, кто притворился домом, сказал, что может нашептать Люси слова любопытства, которые заставят её взять букет.</p>
<p>— Люси слишком умна, — сказала Иви. — Она услышит твой шепот и поймет, что мы расставили ей ловушку.</p>
<p>Она и без того знает, что в цветах таится смерть, сказал тот, кто притворился домом.</p>
<p>— Очень хорошо, — сказала Иви. — Значит, она захочет её увидеть.</p>
<p>Магия Люси Торн основывалась на любопытстве — вместе с братьями и сестрами она изучала древние книги, посещала затерянные монастыри, где училась магии у старцев, еще помнящих плоскую землю; она учила тяжелые, торжественные языки погибших цивилизаций, и каждое её заклинание сотрясало землю. Она знала, как обуздать могущественнейших демонов и сохранить рассудок, владея страшными артефактами; она твердо верила, что в бою выигрывает сильнейший, и никогда не считала достойным противником девчонку из рода Фрай, которая училась только перебирать травки и коренья, и никогда не слышала наставлений мудрейших из мудрых.</p>
<p>И когда Люси, потеряв терпение, стянула шелковые перчатки и схватила букет, на другом конце города Иви Фрай сжала руки и почувствовала, как под пальцами хрустят и сминаются стебли рогоза, рута, барвинки, какая-то подзаборная травка, даже не имеющая названия; и вместе со всем букетом ломаются и перетираются в пыль хрупкие ребра и позвонки Люси Торн.</p>
<p>С самого детства Иви слышала от матери, что в конечном счете войну выигрывает терпеливейший.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>